Nuestro Secreto
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Han estado saliendo desde hace medio año y las cosas mejoran cada día. Pero Naruto aún no lo sabe. Y tampoco el resto de sus amigos. Kakashi es el único que sabe acerca de su relación. Los apoya, pero piensa de que ya es hora de que el resto se entere de que la Aldea de la Hoja tiene una nueva pareja paseando por sus calles. [Advertencia: Post-Guerra]


.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo esta historia._

.

**Nuestro Secreto**

.

Todo había empezado lentamente. Primero fueron salidas; que tras los fugaces besos en la mejilla, se llamaron citas. Los ligeros roces de su manos, se convirtieron en algo más cuando empezaron a entrelazar sus dedos de manera natural. Y las miradas tímidas del comienzo, se fueron transformando en miradas llenas de ternura. Ambos eran nuevos en esto. Iban lento, pero seguro.

A Sasuke le encantaba abrazar a Sakura. Era una sensación completamente distinta el abrazar a su novia que el abrazar a alguien como el idiota de su mejor amigo. Naruto lo rodeaba fraternalmente con sus brazos y le daba unos toscos golpes en la espalda. Él a penas colocaba un brazo en su hombro, devolviéndole el gesto. Naruto se ponía muy serio y empezaba a decir cosas cursis acerca de su amistad. Luego de un último golpe, se separaba de él con una tonta sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

Cuando Sakura lo abrazaba, en cambio, ella rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos y su perfume de frutos del bosque inundaba sus pulmones. Él colocaba sus manos en su cintura y la atraía más hacia él. Se miraban fijamente sin decirse nada. Ella sonreía, haciendo que unas mariposas revoloteen en su estómago. Sasuke dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura se pegaba a su pecho y él escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Y ahí sucede. Se besan. Siempre se besan.

Sus labios se acarician mutuamente y ambos tienen los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel contacto tan íntimo.

Son felices. Han estado saliendo desde hace medio año y las cosas mejoran cada día. Van aprendiendo cosas nuevas acerca de cada uno; como por ejemplo, que Sakura odia las cosas picantes o que Sasuke prefiere los días nublados.

Pero hay un detalle que han pasado por alto: Naruto aún no lo sabe. Y tampoco el resto de sus amigos. Por el momento mantienen su relación a escondidas porque no saben cómo se lo tomará el resto y prefieren esperar un poco.

Kakashi es el único que sabe acerca de su relación. Los apoya, pero piensa de que ya es hora de que el resto se entere de que la Aldea de la Hoja tiene una nueva pareja paseando por sus calles. Y tiene el plan perfecto para hacerlo.

.

Sakura se levantó temprano aquella mañana de abril, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Estiró sus brazos y tras un largo bostezo, saltó de su cama. El día estaba soleado. _Un día perfecto para un picnic, _no pudo evitar pensar. Se colocó su ropa de civil — una falda negra y una camiseta sin mangas roja —con lentitud y un poco de pereza. Tenía que revisar unos experimentos que había estado haciendo con Shizune y tal vez Sasuke la llevaría a almorzar. El solo pensar en su novio, la hizo suspirar.

Las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde la última Guerra Shinobi. Naruto ahora estaba entrenando para el puesto como Séptimo Hokage y estaba saliendo con Hinata. Ino y Sai parecían estar en algo, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso más allá. Shikamaru finalmente se había atrevido a invitar a salir a Temari, y estaba viajando constantemente a la Aldea de la Arena. Tenten tiene una tienda de armas —aunque admite que las cosas no van muy bien porque ya no hay mucho por qué pelear...

Y ella, Sakura Haruno, estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Después de tanto, finalmente ahora estaban juntos. Tras haber regresado de su viaje de redención, habían empezado a tener pequeñas citas que pronto dieron fruto a algo mucho más significante.

Se estaba ajustando la hitai-ate en su cabeza, cuando unos ligeros golpes en su ventana la distrajeron. Sus cortinas estaban cerradas; pero, aún así, ella pudo identificar rápidamente de quién se trataba tras analizar la silueta. Dejó la hitai-ate sobre su escritorio y sus pies se arrastraron rápidamente por el suelo para abrir la ventana.

— Sasuke-kun... — lo saludó con una ligera sonrisa.

— Kakashi me pidió que te buscara. — dijo, tras besar tiernamente su frente. — Al parecer tiene una misión para nosotros.

— ¿Solo tú y yo? — preguntó sorprendida. Tras la Guerra, no habían surgido muchas misiones. Mayormente eran de exploración o investigación. Ella estaba tan ocupada con el hospital que Kakashi muy rara vez la llamaba para una. Le pareció un poco extraño. Y más por el hecho de que mande a Sasuke con ella. ¿Qué clase de misión sería?

— Eso parece. — de alguna manera, a él también le estaba dando mala espina. La idea de ir solo con Sakura a una misión le parecía muy sospechoso por parte de Kakashi. ¿Qué se traería entre manos esta vez?

— Vamos, entonces.

No estaban muy apresurados, por lo que fueron caminando hacia la torre del Hokage. Sakura tenía unas ganas tremendas de tomar a Sasuke de la mano, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo. La caminata fue corta y en un cómodo silencio.

Llegaron a la oficina de Kakashi y se toparon con la sorpresa de que Naruto y Hinata estaban ahí también.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! — exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa, al ver a sus amigos.

— Sakura-san. Sasuke-san. — Hinata saludó con un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza.

Sakura hizo un ligero ademán con la mano y Sasuke miró a la pareja con aburrimiento.

— Qué bueno que ya estén aquí.

— Kakashi-sensei. Ahora que Sakura-chan y Sasuke ya están aquí, ¿puede decirnos de qué trata esta misión? ¿Tendremos que arrestar a unos bandidos, escoltar a una princesa, ir en cubierta...? — preguntó Naruto emocionado. Sasuke rodó sus ojos ante su actitud infantil. A pesar de los años, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban.

— Algo así... — murmuró Kakashi leyendo unos papeles. Levantó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente al escuchar unos ligeros golpes en la puerta. — Adelante.

— Lord Hokage. — saludó un chunin, quien acompañaba a un joven. — Akira-sama está listo para su viaje.

Los cuatro voltearon a mirar al extraño. Estaba vestido con un kimono negro, lo que indicaba que no era un hombre común y corriente. Tenía el cabello marrón perfectamente peinado y sus ojos cafés examinaban todo el lugar. Para sorpresa del grupo, les sonrió ligeramente cuando se fijó en ellos.

— Perfecto. Espero que haya tenido una agradable estadía en la Aldea de la Hoja, Akira-sama.

— La tuve, gracias. — respondió él.

— Bueno chicos, les presento a Akira Matsumura. Es el hijo mayor del señor feudal de la Tierra de Fuego. Su misión será llevarlo sano y salvo a su hogar. Sasuke será el capitán de esta misión clase B. — les informó Kakashi.

— Entendido. — dijeron firmemente los cuatro.

— Partirán en quince minutos. Akira-sama los estará esperando en la entrada principal de la aldea conmigo. Ahí les daré el mapa. Pueden retirarse.

Y haciendo una ligera reverencia, el grupo se esfumó en una nube de humo.

.

Sasuke cambió sus ropas de civil por las de misión. Se puso la camiseta azul con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y alistó una pequeña mochila con armas y comida enlatada. Naruto se encargaría de la carpa del grupo y Hinata de la carpa de Akira. Solo llevaría su bolsa de dormir y un par de artículos de aseo.

Miró el reloj. A penas habían pasado cinco minutos.

Apretó los puños furiosamente. Sakura no lo había notado, pero él sí. Él sí había notado la manera en que Akira miró a su novia. Y le daba mucha rabia porque aún no se sentía preparado como para decirle a todo el mundo que Sakura Haruno era su novia. No quería que ella salga lastimada. Era cierto que la Guerra Shinobi ya había quedado en el pasado, pero había gente que aún le guardaba rencor. Si se enteraban que Sakura se había convertido en una persona muy especial para él, tal vez podrían hacerle daño. Y eso era lo último que él quería para ella. Ya había sufrido mucho por él en el pasado.

Tiró su mochila tras su espalda junto a la bolsa de dormir y salió por la ventana de su departamento hacia el punto de encuentro. Cuando llegó, solo encontró a Hinata. La saludó con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Sakura y Naruto aún no llegaban, por lo que simplemente se recostó contra una de las grandes puertas y cerró los ojos.

— Bueno, ya están completos. — confirmó Kakashi. Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio que Kakashi tenía razón. Sakura le sonrió ligeramente en forma de saludo y él juró sentir algo revolotear en su estómago. — Este es el mapa. Akira-sama no es un shinobi, por lo que tendrán que ir caminando hasta allá. No deberán de tardar más de tres días.

— Perdónenme. — se disculpó el hijo del señor feudal. — Sé que ustedes pueden utilizar su chakra y saltar sobre los árboles para viajar con más velocidad. Tengo un problema con mis redes de chakra y por eso nunca pude usarlo.

— No te preocupes. — le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

— Es bonito apreciar la naturaleza. Cuando viajamos rápido, no podemos hacerlo. — agregó Hinata.

— ¿Están todos listos? — preguntó Sasuke seriamente.

— Sí, capitán.

— Que tengan un buen viaje. — les deseó Kakashi.

.

Sasuke pensó que sería mejor si rodeaban a Akira mientras caminaban por el bosque. De esa manera, si alguien intentaba atacarlos, sería más fácil protegerlo. Él iba al frente, Sakura a la derecha, Hinata a la izquierda y Naruto detrás. La caminata fue tranquila. Hicieron algunas pausas para que pudieran descansar y refrescarse un poco.

— Sasuke-san, creo que será mejor hacer el campamento aquí. Hay un pequeño río a unos 100 metros y tenemos suficiente espacio como para las carpas y la fogata. — sugirió Hinata. Ya estaba anocheciendo y tarde o temprano tendrían que detenerse para armar el campamento. Lo mejor era armarlo cuando aún había luz.

— Tienes razón. Sakura y yo iremos a recolectar ramas para la fogata. Tú y Naruto armen las carpas. Mantengan la guardia arriba en todo momento.

— ¡Las carpas estarán listas cuando regresen! — les aseguró Naruto. — ¡No te pases de listo con Sakura-chan, eh!

— No digas tonterías Naruto... — Sakura rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Naruto.

— Vamos. — le dijo Sasuke suavemente a Sakura.

Ella asintió y empezaron a caminar en silencio. No pasó mucho para que dejen de escuchar la voz irritante de su amigo rubio. Ella observaba detenidamente el paisaje, buscando las ramas. Pero él estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Desde aquella mañana no había podido besarla y finalmente podría hacerlo. No se le había ocurrido otra excusa. Si Kakashi se enteraba, lo más probable era que se burlaría.

Rápidamente y tomándola por sorpresa, la empujó delicadamente contra un árbol y antes de que ella diga algo, la besó. Sus labios acariciaban lentamente los de ella, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura y la atraía más hacia él. Ella no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada y llevó sus manos hacia su cabello para acariciarlo. Se separaron brevemente para tomar un poco de aire, pero se volvieron a besar rápidamente.

— Podríamos ir al río más tarde y-

— ¿Tomar un baño juntos? — preguntó ella, completando su oración. Sasuke asintió con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Se besaron por unos minutos más.

— Vamos en la madrugada, cuando estén dormidos. — él besó sus labios brevemente.

— Será mejor que busquemos las ramas de una vez. Si no, el resto sospechará. — dijo ella y una pequeña risa se le escapó de sus labios.

— Encontré algunas en el camino, no será necesario. — le dio un último beso en los labios y caminaron de regreso al campamento.

Recogieron las ramas que Sasuke había encontrado y cuando llegaron, las carpas ya estaban listas tal y como Naruto lo había prometido. Estaban charlando con Akira amenamente, sentados sobre un árbol caído. Sakura lo ayudó a colocar las ramas y algunas rocas que habían encontrado.

— Traje ramen para compartir con ustedes. — anunció Naruto, sacando de su mochila varios envases de ramen instantáneo. Sirvió el agua caliente que había traído en su termo y los dejó sobre el suelo para que se empiece a cocinar. Akira sonrió en agradecimiento, junto a Sakura y Hinata. Sasuke solo murmuró un pequeño gracias.

— Sakura-san. Sasuke-san — les llamó Akira. — Estaba comentándole a Naruto-san y Hinata-san que cuando lleguemos a mi casa, pueden quedarse unos días para descansar.

— No lo creo. — Sasuke respondió, rechazando la propuesta casi sin pensarlo.

— Oh, ¡vamos Sasuke! No seas un aburrido. — replicó Naruto.

— No sé si sea bueno abusar de su amabilidad, Akira-sama. — excusó rápidamente Sakura. Realmente ella no quería pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea y la idea de alargar aún más el viaje realmente no le agradaba mucho.

— Mi padre está realmente ansioso por conocer a los verdaderos héroes de la Guerra Shinobi, los tres nuevos Sannin. Por favor, quédense una noche para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena y de los baños termales.

— Lo pensaré. — respondió Sasuke a regañadientes.

Naruto notaba a kilómetros la evidente tensión entre Sasuke y Akira, pero simplemente no lo entendía. _¿Acaso... Sasuke estaba celoso?_, se preguntó internamente. Rápidamente eliminó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaría él celoso?

.

Sakura se removió incómoda en su bolsa de dormir. Giró para mirar a Sasuke, quien seguía despierto, y él asintió ligeramente. Estaba segurísima de que Naruto y Hinata estaban profundamente dormidos. Tendrían tiempo suficiente como para tomar un baño en el río tranquilos y sin ser descubiertos. Lentamente gatearon por la carpa y salieron con cuidado de ella, tratando de no hacer ruido. Al parecer tuvieron éxito, porque la pareja ni se inmutó. Cerraron el cierre de la carpa y tomados de la mano, empezaron a caminar hacia el río que Hinata había encontrado horas atrás con su Byakugan.

El sonido del río se escuchaba cada vez con más claridad. Llegaron pronto y se quedaron mirándolo por un largo rato. Ella besó su mejilla y corrió tras unas rocas. Él no entendió su reacción, pero caminó hacia donde ella. Y la imagen con la que sus ojos se toparon, lo dejó helado. Rápidamente ella se había despojado de todas sus prendas, quedando completamente desnuda. Su pálida piel contrastaba contra la brillante luz de la luna.

Sasuke no esperó una invitación. Se quitó la camisa, las sandalias ninja, los pantalones y sus bóxer. Caminó desnudo hacia ella y la abrazó con ternura por detrás. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el hueco de su cuello. Y con pasos acompasados, fueron entrando lentamente al río. Llegaron hasta la parte profunda, en donde sus pies a penas podían tocar el suelo rocoso.

Ella giró para mirarlo, dejando que él observe su desnudez a través del agua cristalina. Tenía un poco de vergüenza, porque no estaba segura si a él le gustaría su cuerpo. Ella no poseía los senos de Hinata, el cabello largo ysedoso de Ino o la cintura de Tenten. Tenía senos pequeños, el cabello corto y una cintura a penas distinguible.

— Eres hermosa. — él le confesó, acunando sus pequeños senos en la palma de sus manos. Dejó un beso en la punta de cada pezón y sus manos descendieron hacia su cintura para sujetarla mejor.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró ella sonrojada, acariciando los músculos de su pecho y abdominales bajo el agua.

Se recostaron contra una roca y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso.

.

Naruto había escuchado la carpa cerrarse e inmediatamente palpó a su lado derecho para descubir que tanto Sakura como Sasuke habían salido. ¿Qué había pasado? Su mente creaba miles de historias pero no sabría cuál era la verdadera hasta encontrarlos. Activó el modo sennin y ubicó a sus amigos en el río. _¿Qué rayos hacen en el río?_

No lo pensó dos veces. Ellos podían estar en peligro.

Salió de la carpa en silencio para no despertar a Hinata y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. No los encontró en la orilla, pero sí en el río. Dentro del río. Y desnudos. Y besándose. Y tocándose. Pero era una manera muy tierna de tocarse y besarse, a su parecer. No escuchaba gemidos ni gruñidos. No estaban teniendo sexo.

Y fue ahí en donde se percató que —al parecer— Sasuke y Sakura tenían una relación. Sus dos mejores amigos, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, ¡finalmente estaban saliendo!

Eso explicaba la manera en la que Sasuke había estado mirando a Sakura últimamente (lo había notado mucho en aquel pequeño trayecto que ellos habían recorrido ese día). Y también las repentinas desapariciones de ambos (probablemente para estar un rato a solas).

Pero, ¿por qué estaban ocultando su relación? ¿Por qué no caminaban por la aldea con las manos entrelazadas? ¿Por qué tenían citas y besos a escondidas? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho a él, su mejor amigo? No lo entendía. Luego les preguntaría.

Sin más, regresó a la carpa, un poco confundido con lo que acababa de descubrir.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano. Comieron el atún que Sasuke había traído, con las galletas saladas de Sakura. Con eso, tendrían energía para apresurar el paso y llegar esa misma tarde a la casa de Akira. Desarmaron rápidamente las carpas luego de desayunar, y reanudaron el viaje. Tenían que seguir rumbo al noroeste.

En este segundo viaje, hicieron menos paradas. Akira se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo y compartía algunos bocadillos con el equipo. Nunca le había gustado caminar mucho, pero al menos tenía compañía. Naruto era un chico muy hablador y Hinata una chica amigable.

Su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia Sakura. Era una chica muy bonita, fuerte y lista. Eran las cualidades perfectas para una esposa. Estaba seguro de que haría un trabajo estupendo como futura señora feudal. Sí. Ese título le quedaría excelente. No era muy voluptuosa, pero para divertirse siempre podría recurrir a sus chicas favoritas: Mei y Yumi. Ellas tenían unos grandes senos y juntos tenían unas ardientes sesiones de sexo.

Caminaron un tramo mucho más largo que el día anterior, pero sintió una gran satisfacción cuando vio los grandes muros de seguridad y los guardias lo saludaron al reconocerlo. Finalmente había llegado a casa.

La puerta de madera fue abierta y al final de un amplio patio, se encontraba el señor feudal rodeado de su familia y servidumbre.

— ¡Akira, hijo mío! Me alegra mucho tenerte de nuevo en casa. — le saludó su padre.

— Igualmente, padre. — le respondió cortésmente Akira con una reverencia, para luego dirigirse hacia su escolta. — Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Hinata... Bienvenidos a mi casa.

Unas señoritas vestidas en carísimos kimono se acercaron hacia ellos, y Akira asintió con la cabeza.

— Erika y Akemi las llevarán a sus habitaciones para que descansen. Ahí tienen ropa limpia y nos encontraremos en media hora en el comedor para cenar.

El equipo miró a su capitán, esperando su respuesta. Sasuke miró a Akira brevemente y tras un suspiro, asintió. Naruto y Hinata sonrieron alegremente ante su gesto. Estaban muy cansados y realmente necesitaban un descanso.

.

La gigantesca casa tradicional del señor feudal se encontraba rodeada de aquellos grandes muros de cemento, protegidos con una red de chakra. Tras cruzar el patio, se encontraba una pequeña sala. A la izquierda se encontraba la cocina y a la derecha, la salida hacia el largo pasillo que tenía vista al amplio jardín de la casa. Las habitaciones se encontraban tras girar hacia la derecha, tras finalizar el pasillo.

Sakura se colocó el yukata gris que había encontrado perfectamente doblado en su habitación y tras lavarse el rostro en el baño de mujeres, salió hacia el pasillo principal. Se sonrojó inconscientemente al ver a Sasuke recostado contra la baranda y mirando aburridamente el jardín. Se veía muy atractivo con aquel yukata y su cabello despeinado.

— Te estábamos esperando. — le comentó él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y juntos caminaron hacia el comedor. El comedor se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo.

Era muy grande. Naruto y Hinata estaban conversando con el señor feudal pero Akira no estaba por ningún lado aún. Unos deliciosos platillos ya se encontraban en la mesa, pero aún permanecían intactos. Tomaron asiento al otro lado de la mesa y se unieron a la conversación.

— Permiso.

Akira entró al comedor usando otro kimono. Esta vez, era uno de color azul marino. Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su padre y tomó asiento al otro extremo de la mesa.

— Quiero agradecerles por haber acompañado a mi hijo desde tan lejos. Espero que no les haya causado molestias. — dijo el señor feudal.

— Fue un honor haberlo hecho, señor. — respondió Naruto sonriente.

— Por favor, sírvanse. Provecho.

Los shinobi abrieron sus palillos y rápidamente empezaron a comer. Los platillos no solo se veían deliciosos, sino que sabían delicioso.

— Padre. Quiero hacer un anuncio. — la voz profunda de Akira interrumpió la comida. Los shinobi dejaron sus palillos sobre sus platos y prestaron atención. Lo que Akira iba a decir parecía ser algo de extrema importancia por la seriedad en su voz.

— Adelante, hijo.

— Creo que he encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendido su padre. — ¿Y quién es la afortunada jovencita que se convertirá en tu esposa?

Sasuke había notado las miradas que Akira le había estado dedicando a Sakura desde un comienzo del viaje y por momentos le había restado importancia. Pero esto se estaba saliendo de las manos. ¿Acaso... ¿Acaso aquel imbécil osaba pedirle matrimonio a su novia? ¿Quién mierda se creía para hacerlo? _Es el hijo del señor feudal, tarado, _se dijo a sí mismo. _Obviamente, puede hacer lo que se le da la reverenda gana._

— Sakura. Quiero que Sakura Haruno se convierta en mi esposa.

El vaso de Sasuke se rompió en su mano. Naruto pestañó dos veces. Hinata miró sin comprender a Akira. Y Sakura...

Sakura miraba su plato vacío fijamente. No entendía con claridad lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿El hijo del señor feudal acababa de decir que quería casarse con ella? ¿Qué razones tenía para hacerlo? A penas se habían conocido; y además, ella ya tenía un chico que ocupaba su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Miró preocupadamente a Sasuke e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Tomó firmemente la mano de su novio y las colocó sobre la mesa para que todos lo vean. Sasuke no se atrevía a mirarla y su mirada estaba perdida en el vaso que había roto. Ella tomó una profunda respiración y tras cerrar los ojos brevemente, habló.

— Akira-sama... Yo, agradezco muchísimo su propuesta pero me temo que debo rechazarlo. En primer lugar, yo... — miró a Sasuke de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa. — Yo estoy saliendo con Sasuke-kun. Tuvimos un pasado un poco complicado, pero las cosas ahora están muy bien. Lo amo con cada partícula de mi ser y lo único que quiero es estar por siempre con él.

— Si tanto se aman, ¿por qué ocultan su relación? — preguntó Akira con desdén.

— Eso es algo que realmente no te concierne. — respondió Sasuke.

Su voz había tomado un matiz distinto. Ya no era el tono suave que usaba con Sakura, el tono sarcástico que usaba con Naruto o el tono indiferente que usaba con el resto. Era un tono de voz que Sakura lo había escuchado muchas veces en el pasado y que realmente quería olvidar.

— Sí es de mi incumbencia. Es de Sakura de quien estamos hablando, mi futura prometida.

— Eh, chicos... — empezó a decir Naruto. Sabía que lo que Akira quería era algo completamente absurdo, pero... _Esto se estaba poniendo muy feo,_ no pudo evitar pensar.

— Tengo una familia, ¿sabes? Y tengo amigos. Trabajo en un hospital en donde pronto estaré a la cabeza. Mi vida está en la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas. ¡No puedo abandonar mi hogar así de simple! — exclamó ella. — Además, no me casaría jamás con una persona que acabo de conocer.

Lentamente, su mano abandonó la de Sasuke. Se sentía muy aturdida y lo único que quería era un poco de aire fresco. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Pero lo último que deseaba era que Sasuke la vea llorar. Se puso de pie y tras inhalar profundamente, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Lo siento. Necesito tomar un poco de aire puro. — confesó. — Con permiso.

Y salió corriendo del comedor.

.

Sakura dejaba que las lágrimas desciendan por su rostro, mientras su cuerpo recostado contra aquella viga de madera se iba cayendo poco a poco. Quedó sentada, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Le dolía mucho el corazón y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Sabía que él ocultaba su relación ante el mundo para poder protegerla. Pero, ¿cuándo podría tomar su mano mientras dan un paseo por la aldea? ¿Cuándo podría besarlo en público sin tener miedo a ser descubierta? ¿Cuándo podría sentarse con sus amigas y compartir sus momentos con él?

La incertidumbre la estaba matando.

— Sakura.

Cuando escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios, más lágrimas empezaron a caer. Y antes de poder responderle, se encontró a sí misma gimoteando contra su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente. Quería respuestas. Necesitaba respuestas.

— Sakura, por favor no llores.

Podía palpar la culpa que él sentía en aquellos momentos. Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— Maldición. — murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo. — Lo único que sé hacer es hacerte llorar. Soy un... pésimo novio.

— No, no lo eres. — logró responder con la respiración entrecortada. — Eres el mejor novio del mundo. Me acompañas a dormir cuando no puedo conciliar el sueño, me compras chocolates cuando estoy en mis días, me dejas flores en mi escritorio, siempre me escuchas... ¿Por qué ocultar esas cosas tan bonitas que haces por mí?

— No quiero que te lastimen, Sakura. Maldita sea, me volvería loco si algo malo te sucediera. — le confesó asustado. — Eres lo único que tengo y lo único que necesito en este mundo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de personas que quieren mi cabeza en estos momentos? No quiero que a ti te incluyan en esa lista también.

— Sasuke-kun, no por nada ahora también me consideran una Sannin. Además, sé que tú estarás ahí para protegerme. — ella le sonrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — le preguntó preocupado.

— Como nunca en mi vida.

— Confío en ti.

Y con un profundo beso, prometieron decirle al mundo finalmente que ellos estaban saliendo.

.

El viaje de vuelta a la aldea fue mucho más rápido. Sus niveles de chakra se habían mantenido intactos durante el viaje y eso ayudó bastante. Saltaban de rama en rama a gran velocidad, ansiosos por llegar a casa. Naruto no dejó de mirar a sus mejores amigos en todo el trayecto. Aún no lo asimilaba por completo, pero estaba muy feliz por ellos.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando, horas después, divisaron los grandes portones verdes a lo lejos. A pesar de haber estado fuera de la aldea a penas un par de días, habían extrañado su hogar. Cuando aterrizaron finalmente sobre tierra, Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura sin vergüenza alguna.

Lo que le sorprendió al grupo fue ver a varios de sus amigos esperándolos en la entrada de la aldea.

— Ya era hora. — murmuró Kakashi al ver a sus alumnos finalmente tomados de la mano en público.

Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Tenten y Kiba miraban divertidos a la "nueva" pareja.

— Nos estábamos cansando de esperar. — dijo Kiba.

— Espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo de que ustedes ya sabían que Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban juntos? — preguntó un Naruto incrédulo.

— Teníamos que ser ciegos para no darnos cuenta. — respondió Sai. — Eran un poco obvios.

Sakura se sonrojó profundamente y Sasuke miró hacia un lado avergonzado.

— Me debes muchísimos detalles, pequeña frente de marquesina. — le exigió Ino a Sakura.

— Será en otra ocasión. — interrumpió Sasuke, finalmente.

Y para sorpresa de todos —incluyendo a Sakura— él la tomó con delicadeza del rostro y la besó. El grupo observó la escena con ternura. Nunca habían visto un Sasuke cariñoso. Él la tomó en brazos y saltó hacia los tejados, alejándose rápidamente.

— Es extraño ver a Sasuke comportarse de esa manera. — comentó Kiba, cuando perdieron el rastro de la pareja.

— Déjalo ser. El teme está enamorado. — respondió con una sonrisa Naruto. — No es algo que se ve todos los días.

.

.

_Espero que les haya gustado :) Tuve esta idea en mi cabeza todo el fin de semana y finalmente lo pude plasmar. Quería que sea un two-shot porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir one-shots muy largos... Pero me gustó cómo quedó, así que lo dejé así._

_Un saludo muy especial a Sabrina, que ayer fue su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que la haya pasado super lindo!_

_._

_Si quieren agregarme a Facebook, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil. Mándenme un inbox diciendo que son seguidoras de mis fics. Es una nueva medida de seguridad que estoy tomando y espero que me comprendan._

.

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindo! síguelo", etc)**

**.**

**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo.**

**A nadie le gusta que la manoseen.**


End file.
